Fury
:Piper: "I'm going to vanquish the cancer girls with or without your help. So either tell me what you know or get out of the way." :Cole: "They're called furies." :Piper: "Like from mythology?" :Phoebe: "The dog-faced women from hell?" :Cole: "They're modern knockoffs. Their m.o. is the same, though." :Piper: "They punish evildoers?" :Cole: "Exactly". :- Piper, Phoebe, and Cole discuss the Furies. Furies are demonic women that act as judge, jury, and executioner to anyone they consider a evil doer. They are vigilantes who pursue a shoplifter as vigorously as they would a murderer. They also take great pleasure in the kill. When the Furies focus thoughts on an evildoer, they force them to hear the cries of all their former victims. They kill by breathing poisonous smoke, though in some cases the cries of an evildoers victims are enough to kill them. It was initially assumed they might be good as they serve a good purpose, even though they act with virtually no restraint. (Note: The source of this confusion comes because The Furies of Greek mythology, like most of the Greek Gods, punished evil-doers without themselves being good. The neutral Furies predate later Christian mythology that presumed that all supernatural forces must be either Good or Evil). However, with a good witch, a Fury's smoke opens a portal of unexpressed anger. Eventually, the anger will consume the witch's humanity and turn them into a Fury. This happened with Piper Halliwell, due to her being angry at the loss of her older sister, Prue. A witch turned into a Fury in this manner can be turned human again by closing the portal of anger, considering they don't kill someone first. History First Encounter with the Charmed Ones After scrying for random evil, Piper, in a fit of rage over Prue's death, took Phoebe and Cole to slay some demons. They came upon a large wooden door, and smelt smoke coming from inside of it. Piper tried to blow to door open, but she ended up freezing the entire area instead. A man came running out, coughing. He was followed by three large women, clad in ripped purple dresses. Piper attempted to blow them up, but instead, blew up a car in front of them. This angered the furies, which caused them to lash out and attack. Realizing that Cole was still frozen, Phoebe asked Piper to unfreeze him. Piper worried that she would blow him up. Just then, a fury took a swing at Piper. Piper grabbed the lid of a garbage bin, but the Fury put a hole in it. She fell over and Cole unfroze. The fury blew smoke into Piper's mouth, but was soon vanquished by an energy ball thrown by Cole seconds later. Knowing that defeat was imminent, the Furies retreated in a puff of smoke. Piper, Phoebe, and Cole then went back to the manor. Cole told Piper that he refused to put his life on the line for her again. Piper told him to tell her what he knows about the "cancer girls". He told her about the furies and how they're modern knockoffs of the originals. He also mentioned to her that they will pursue and kill a shoplifter as easily as they would a murderer and take great pleasure in doing so. Cole then lets Phoebe know that he's encountered the Furies beforehand and that they have the power to make evildoers hear the cries of all of their past victims, which could possibly kill them. Piper headed into the attic to see if the Furies were in the Book of Shadows. However, she found it missing. Phoebe believed that Paige might have it and they march down to her office. After picking up Paige, Phoebe drove her back to the manor. On the way there, they looked in the book of shadows and discovered that when a fury breathes smoke into a good witch, it opens up a portal of hidden anger. Eventually, the anger will build up until it consumes the witch's humanity and turns her into a Fury. Meanwhile, back at the manor, Piper was throwing Donnie all over the house. Leo tried to make her stop, but she threw him over the couch. Piper sliced Donnie open and began to breathe smoke into his body. Cole threw a low-voltage energy ball at her her, causing her to retreat to her fellow furies. Upon her arrival, they gave her a "makeover". Phoebe began to scry for Piper, but was unable to do so, due to the fact that Piper was no longer a witch. Cole tried to sense for Piper, but only brought on the attention of demonic bounty hunters. Paige came up with the idea to substitute the word "witch" for "sister" in the To Call a Lost Witch spell, therefore creating the To Call a Lost Sister spell. They planned to use Cole as bait, but Phoebe worried that the hundreds of cries of the people Cole has killed in the last century will be enough to kill him, but Cole agreed to face his crimes to get Piper back. Phoebe and Paige cast the spell, and Piper, who is being dressed for a hunt, lets her Fury friends know where "evil dwells". In preparation for the battle to come, Paige tried to orb, but was unable to do so until scared by Cole. They then talk about how to turn Piper back: Phoebe believes that Piper is hiding something; anger over the loss of Prue. Cole heard the cries of his victims and begins to scream. Paige became scared and orbed out, leaving Phoebe to face the furies by herself. Luckily, Paige orbed back in. Just then, a fury barged through the front door. Phoebe levitated and kicked the fury in the head. Realizing that the fury was only a decoy, Phoebe turned around just in time to notice Piper and another Fury. Phoebe levitated again and kicked them both in the head. She then tried to comfort Cole, but was soon surrounded by the trio of Furies. Paige orbed a lamp onto the back of one of the furies. She apologized and orbed the book to her side. Cole saves Paige by throwing two energy ball at the furies, vanquishing them all except Piper. Piper grabbed Paige by the neck. Phoebe, in a desperate attempt, called for Leo, and he orbed them to Prue's mausoleum. Paige told Piper that it's okay to hate people who die, as she hated her parents when they died. Piper ran to Prue's plaque and broke down. She berated her for dying and leaving her alone and finally returns to normal as she breaks down in tears, while Leo moves to comfort her. The Meeting with Cole When Cole Turner became the Source of All Evil, he gathered with several leaders of demonic clans. One of them was a Fury. The fury smoked in and was fashionably late for the meeting. Surprisingly, she did not pose a threat to the council, despite the fact that they were all evil doers. It is assumed that the furies shared a common goal with the other demonic factions, and made a pact not to harm any of them. Powers and Abilities * Active Powers ** Smoking: The ability to teleport through a puff of smoke. This is a fury's main method of transportation. ** Super Strength: Possessing strength far greater than that of a mortal. The power greatly aids the furies in battle, as they have no long range powers. ** Smoke Secretion: Also known as "smoking", is''' t'he ability to produce smoke from the mouth, capable of killing. If inhaled by a good witch who is experiancing emotional pain, she will become a fury. ** 'Audible Inundation:' The ability to overwhelm someone's mind with voices. Furies use this to make evil doers hear the cries of their former victims. * 'Other Powers' ** 'Immunity' Furies are immune to the powers of witches, including Piper's power of Molecular Immobilization. However, they can be easily vanquished by an upper- level Energy Ball. ** 'High Resistance' The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, and magic from other magical beings and demons. The Furies are very tough and can take a hit. This is evident when Paige threw a lamp at a Fury. The Fury barely flinched, and was only angered. Book of Shadows .]] :The Furies'' :Like their mythic ancestors, :these demonic women act :as judge, jury and executioner :to anyone they consider an :"evil doer". :They disable victims with their :sharp talons and kill with :poisonous smoke. : :''Note: when inhaled by a good'' :witch, the smoke seeks out :a portal of unexpressed fury. :It then causes the fury to :build consuming the witche's :humanity and ultimately :turning her into a Fury. Notes and Trivia * Due to their similar talons and claws, some believe that Furies and Harpies are distantly related. *Just like the Harpies, the Furies only appeared in Season 4. *It is interesting to mention that both Furies and Banshees grant their powers through use of their offensive powers. *The Furies are just one of many demons inspired by Greek mythology. Others include the the Harpies and the Siren. *There is still no reason given for why a Fury would attend a meeting of the Source and not have the intention of killing everyone there, as they were all evil doers. *When a witch becomes a Fury, she does not get her talons until she kills an innocent. Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Magical beings Category:Mythological Characters Category:evil Category:The Magical Community